Destrucción y devastación
by Wissh
Summary: Era un dolor diferente a cualquier dolor que pudo haber sentido antes. Inexplicable y desconocido para Reyna, aunque las llamas de la desgracia que consumían su hogar le trajeran lágrimas. Un hogar que siempre resintió, sin embargo, ahí estaba: siendo destruido por unos enfurecidos piratas. "Ese es tu legado, mi niña. La destrucción y la devastación"


_Percy Jackson and the Olympians pertenece a Rick Riordan. __Este fic participa en el reto "La Dulce Infancia de los semidioses" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

* * *

**Destrucción y devastación**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Era un dolor diferente a cualquier dolor que pudo haber sentido antes. Inexplicable y desconocido para Reyna, aunque las llamas de la desgracia que consumían su hogar le trajeran lágrimas. Un hogar que siempre resintió, sin embargo, ahí estaba: siendo destruido por unos enfurecidos piratas. "Ese es tu legado, mi niña. La destrucción y la devastación"_

* * *

No fue algo que ella podría haberse esperado. Pensó Reyna, cuando notó el clamor de los gritos de guerra de un grupo embrutecido de hombres. De hecho, la seguridad que esa isla encantada le proporcionaba, la misma que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le producían, se hacía sentir tan inquebrantable que resultaba imposible imaginarse un escenario como ese. Como si el poder de la señorita C.C. fuera más que eterno. Fuera irrompible, imperturbable. Reyna lo odiaba, no tanto como Hylla, quien a veces se dejaba llevar por su propia osadía, dejando de pretender que su trabajo como secretaria de la señorita C.C. le encantaba cuando la verdad, la más terrible verdad, era que lo detestaba. Como si el hecho de respirar un aire tan pacífico, tan puro y mágico como el que corría en esa isla le ofendiera en lo más profundo de su ser.

―_Estamos más seguras aquí, Reyna ―_murmuraba, cuidando que la señorita C.C. no le escuchara ese resignado y rencoroso tono que usaba para acallar las protestas de su hermana pequeña―. _Estamos más seguras aquí que en San Juan. No se hable más del tema, ve a hacer algo útil antes de que la señorita C.C. nos vea haciendo el vago y nos castigue._

Pero, ¿era cierto? Reyna jamás se supo responder porque su hermana se empeñó en llevarla a ese lugar. En su interior se alegraba de no estar en San Juan, sin embargo, siendo tan tranquilo y pacífico, le hacía preguntarse por las razones que hubieran impulsado a Hylla a aceptar ser la asistente de la señorita C.C. Vale, admitía que la isla tenía algo de encanto. Le tranquilizaba ver a las huéspedes del resort yacer en la piscina, con las miradas perdidas por la felicidad de cara al sol sobre las tumbonas. Ella a veces ayudaba a Hylla a abastecerlas de cualquier capricho o pedido, le resultaba interesante lo banales que podrían ser y prefería eso a estar con la señorita C.C. para aprender magia.

Por ello, cuando vio las enojadas huestes de piratas salir de los calabozos, Reyna sólo sintió sorpresa. No hubo miedo ni terror como lo hubo en la multitud de mujeres que fueron interrumpidas de sus diferentes actividades en el spa. Ella tampoco gritó, o rogó por misericordia. No. Sólo se quedó ahí. Paralizada, viendo _La Venganza de St. Ana_ huir a alta mar, mientras Barbanegra y sus piratas destruían C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Los semidioses habías escapado, Annabeth, la chica de bonito cabello rubio que tuvo que peinar y acicalar para la señorita C.C. había huido con su amigo el otro semidios.

―¡Reyna! ¡Cuidado!

Ella a veces escucha una voz. Una voz en su cabeza que le incitaba a hacer cosas. Como aquella vez, el segundo día de su estadía en la isla, que osó armar un revuelo monumental en el salón de juego de la isla. Como si la pasividad de las mujeres que jugaban bingo la hubiera ofendido. Esa vez, cuando Hylla corrió a impedir que un hombre le golpeara, Reyna sintió de nuevo esa voz en su interior, estimulando una fuerza desconocida que hizo que su cuerpo pequeño reaccionara noqueando a su agresor.

―¿Qué…? ―No había duda alguna, el temible pirata estaba el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y un incipiente bulto en su frente. Justo donde ella había estrellado su propia cabeza.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hylla, para nada sorprendida de haber visto a su pequeña hermana reducir a un hombre adulto de unos noventa kilos.

―S-si…―musitó.

―La señorita C.C. esta encargándose de Barbanegra, nosotras debemos…

No hubo tiempo de decir más. Ambas fueron tomadas como rehenes por un grupo de cinco hombres malolientes y furiosos.

Barbanegra destruyó C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Erradicó en su totalidad la tranquila, el aire puro y pacífico que se respiraba en la isla, aquel que tanto resentimiento hizo mella en las hermanas ahora prisioneras en los calabozos donde alguna vez ellos estuvieron cautivos en la humillante forma de gordos conejillos de indias. Incluso la señorita C.C., ella había desaparecido, dejando a las huéspedes a la merced de los hombres. Dejando a Hylla y a Reyna a merced de la tragedia.

―¡Maldita bruja del demonio! ―Era lo que exclamaba Barbanegra, seguramente resentido por no haber podido cumplir del todo su venganza contra la señorita C.C.

Pero Reyna lo sabía bien. Ella no iba a regresar, la voz, esa voz sinuosa que le hablar a ratos, se lo dijo. Habían sido abandonadas.

Sin ninguna nave "convencional" con la que zarpar, Barbanegra se hizo con uno de los yates atracados en el muelle. Hylla fue obligada a abordar como única fuente de conocimiento de tan _peculiar_ nave, y Reyna fue llevada con ella. Quizás solo para ser la diversión que esos terribles piratas necesitarían para cuando empezaran a resentir el haber acabado con todas las mujeres de la isla de la señorita C.C.

En la proa del bote, a punto de ser encerrada en uno de los camarotes en la espera de su próxima tortura, Reyna miró hacia lo que quedaba de C.C.'s Spa and Resort: nada. Y lo sintió, un dolor diferente a cualquier dolor que pudo haber sentido antes. Inexplicable y desconocido para Reyna, aunque las llamas de la desgracia que consumían su hogar le trajeran lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que se le hicieron extrañas para un sitio por el cual jamás sintió ni una pizca de cariño. Por un hogar que siempre resintió, al igual que lo hizo Hylla. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba: destruido por unos enfurecidos piratas proporcionándole un agudo pesar.

― _Ese es tu legado, mi niña. La destrucción y la devastación._

Era _la voz_ quien le hablaba. Por ello, no se permitió dejar corres más lágrimas, sólo se dejó hacer. Consintió ser arrastrada como un lastre hasta los camarotes para luego ser encerrada como un animal, justo como habían hecho con ellos. No importaba, habían perdido por segunda vez su hogar y aún así Reyna estaba segura, una seguridad que sólo el murmullo suave de esa voz en su cabeza le otorgó, de que ella y su hermana pronto saldrían de ahí.

Pronto encontrarían un nuevo hogar donde pudieran abrazar su legado con total libertad.

* * *

_Reyna me cae muy bien. Pobre, yo de verdad espero que Riordan me da la satisfacción de un "final" feliz para ella en Blood of Olympus (ja, que ilusa, ja, ja, ja). La rechaza Jason, la rechaza Percy… ¡Por Zeus! En fin…_

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
